


Jigsaw

by leli1013



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leli1013/pseuds/leli1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from and I've never written smut before, but here it is.

She’s been undead for a few months now. She left Star City, left Laurel and her father and the team, and traveled east; first to New York, then to Europe, then to Vietnam, before finding herself back where she started.

She stood in front of her sister’s door, hand poised to knock for what seemed like hours, before she turned around and stepped back onto the dark city streets. She walked until she found herself riding an elevator up to Oliver’s loft and thought to herself ‘Of course’ because if there is anyone she can talk to is the only other person she knows who has come back from the dead twice over.

Felicity welcomed her in with a smile and open arms and Oliver poured them all a glass of wine while she talked about the places she had been before she caved and let the tears fall.

“I don’t know where I fit anymore,” she whispered as Felicity wiped her cheeks. “I can’t go back to the League even if I wanted to and everyone here has moved on. I feel like an extra piece in a jigsaw puzzle.”

They reassured her that they still missed her and needed her, that she was still loved and would always have a home. They held her, stroked her hair and kissed her face and hands. The three of them finished a second bottle of wine and eventually their hands and lips drifted and now they’re a knot of skin on the living room rug.

She shivers despite the heat emanating from Oliver above her and Felicity beneath her, sighs at the familiar feeling of him slipping deeply in and out of her from behind while Felicity teases her nipple with her tongue. She slips her fingers into Felicity’s wet folds and swallows the other blonde’s moans on her tongue, finding glee in how she can still taste herself on Felicity’s lips.

She comes in between them to a chorus of “Sara, Sara, Sara,” and, in that moment, she feels something like a homecoming.


End file.
